


Passion of the Sun

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, World Cup, englandxjapan, spainxromano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lawanku yang berikutnya adalah Paraguay yang mengalahkanmu. Aku pasti akan menang demi kamu juga, Japón." Masih terpuruk oleh kekalahan yang menyesakkan dari Paraguay, Japan menemukan konsolasi dari nation yang paling tidak diekspektasi. "Matahari..." Spain+Japan friendship. World Cup 2010 oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion of the Sun

Papan skor itu hanya menatapnya bisu. Japan berdiri di depan gawang di stadium Pretoria yang sudah kosong itu, masih berbalut seragam tim nasionalnya yang didominasi warna biru. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tiang gawang yang dingin, teringat bagaimana Paraguay menyarangkan lima gol penalti yang menghancurkan impiannya. Penalti yang membuatnya gagal melaju ke perdelapan final.

"Kau sudah berjuang, Japan."

"Aku bangga padamu, aru. Kau dan Yong Soo sudah berjuang keras, aru."

"Aku tahu ini berat Kiku...tapi kau sudah memberi yang terbaik."

"Ve~ Kiku? Jangan menangis, ve..."

Membuang semua harga dirinya, Japan telah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di depan Germany, Italy, bahkan di depan China. Samar-samar ia teringat England menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, bergumam pahit bahwa nation yang juga gugur di tangan Germany itu sangat mengerti perasaannya. Japan tahu, timnya telah berlatih sangat keras demi kompetisi ini. Dan semuanya pupus hanya karena bola yang meleset beberapa senti.

Maafkan kami, Nippon… Moushiwake arimasen(1)…

Tanpa terasa, air mata turun mengaliri wajah oriental itu, jatuh ke rerumputan hijau yang dibanggakan South Africa. Padahal, sudah berlalu berjam-jam sejak peluit wasit dibunyikan. Padahal, semua teman-temannya sudah pulang ke hotel masing-masing, beristirahat ataupun berdiskusi soal pertandingan berikutnya. Padahal, pemain-pemainnya sendiri mungkin sudah menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada dan mempersiapkan diri kembali ke tanah air mereka. Tapi mengapa…air mata ini tidak mau berhenti…?

"Esforzado todo lo posible, el samurái azul."(2)

Japan tersentak, mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berurai air mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau terang dibingkai rambut coklat ikal. Nation yang menyapanya itu masih mengenakan seragam nasionalnya yang didominasi merah dan emas, warna-warna berani yang menarik perhatian, kontras dengan seragamnya yang berwarna biru-putih lembut yang sederhana.

"Hola, Japón," Negara Passion itu menyapa, wajahnya melebar dalam senyuman. Bukan senyuman narsis seperti Prussia, senyuman mesum France, ataupun senyuman yandere Russia. Senyuman itu tulus, lugas, tampak menyinari wajahnya yang berkulit gelap. Untuk sesaat Japan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, sementara satu kata muncul di benaknya.

Matahari...

"Ay? Jangan bilang kau lupa aku siapa?" Nation tersebut bertanya cemas, senyuman di wajahnya sedikit memudar. Japan menelan ludah. Sejujurnya dia memang agak kurang familiar dengan nation di depannya ini. Yang pasti dia bukan anggota G8. Mungkin salah satu anggota EU? Dilihat dari bahasanya, sepertinya agak mirip Italy bersaudara. Mungkinkah...

"S-Supein-san?" dia menebak, kurang yakin.

"Bingo!" Spain mengacungkan jempolnya, senyumannya kembali melebar sampai Japan heran apa pipinya tidak pegal. "Aku senang Japón mengingatku! Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu. Kapan ya? 400 tahun yang lalu?(3)" Sambil mengoceh, dia bahkan berdansa tango di tengah lapangan.

Japan membuat mental note untuk jangan keseringan hang out dengan America dan mulai belajar lagi tentang negara-negara Eropa. Tunggu dulu…kalau tidak salah Spain kan…

"Ano…Supein-san, bukannya anda ada pertandingan dengan Porutogaru-san?" Japan bertanya cemas, bukan tidak mungkin Spain dengan segala easy-going nya melupakan pertandingan penting itu. Spain hanya tertawa lepas sambil memukul dadanya dengan bangga.

"Portugal? Hehehe, aku baru saja mengalahkannya! Walaupun cuma 1-0 sih…tapi tetap saja, mi tomate Lovinito sudah berjanji akan menghadiahiku dengan pelukan kalau aku menang, berapapun skornya!" Spain mengoceh berapi-api, memperagakan dirinya memeluk Lovino 'Romano' Vargas dalam khayalannya. Japan terdiam, masih speechless sekaligus bingung bagaimana menghadapi Nation hiperaktif di depannya. Akhirnya dia memilih tersenyum standar dan berkata sopan.

"Omedetou, Supein-san. Semoga anda dianugerahi kesehatan dan keberuntungan di pertandingan berikutnya."

Spain menoleh ke arahnya, mata hijau terang yang sangat mirip England itu menatapnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pertemuan mereka yang singkat ini, senyum Spain kembali melebar.

"Tentu, Japón. Lawanku berikutnya adalah Paraguay, nation yang baru saja mengalahkanmu. Aku pasti akan menang demi kamu juga." Spain berkata lugas, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya bahkan ketika Japan terkesiap.

"Masaka…Supein-san mengunjungi saya…"

"Sí! Untuk menghiburmu, tentu saja!" Spain mengangguk, masih tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Japan sempat membalas Spain menyambar tangan kanan Japan dan tanpa babibu langsung mengaitkan kelingking Japan dengan jarinya sendiri. Japan membelalak.

"Supein-san…ini…!"

"Ay, Inglaterra yang mengajariku. Ini caramu membuat perjanjian kan, Japón? Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan mengalahkan Paraguay, supaya Japón tidak menangis lagi!" Spain berkata riang sembari menggoyang-nggoyangkan kelingkingnya yang bertautan dengan kelingking Japan.

Japan meraba wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan baru menyadari, wajahnya masih berurai air mata sejak tadi. Jadi sejak awal…Spain sudah menyadari…

"A-Arigatou…Supein-san…Ureshikatta…"(4)

"Ah Japón! Kenapa menangis lagi? ¿Qué debo hacer? (5) A-Aduh... Japón, jangan menangis dong…"

-Saturday, 3 July 2010, Johannesburg-

"Kau beruntung, tomato-bastard." Romano menggerutu, sengaja menghindari bertemu mata dengan mantan-boss nya itu demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Pertandingan baru saja berakhir, dengan Spain mengalahkan Paraguay tipis 1-0. Memang tipis, tapi menang adalah menang. Spain bisa melaju sampai ke semifinal.

Nation brunet itu hanya tersenyum maklum, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Romano yang jutek tapi peduli padanya itu. "Gracias, Lovinito~ Aku senang kamu datang menonton pertandinganku~!"

Romano mendengus, "Namaku Lovino, jerk! Jangan seenaknya ganti-ganti nama orang tanpa tumpengan, bastard!"

"Aww tapi Alfred saja memanggil Arthur 'Iggy'! Kan imut~"

"Kamu sengaja bikin aku merinding nih, Spain?" England berkata kalem, tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Spain. Romano berjengit sedikit. Dia tidak pernah menyukai England, sejak dipaksa memakan benda aneh bin ajaib yang ngotot disebut England 'masakan'. Spain sebaliknya, hanya berbalik dan berkata sama kalemnya. "Hola, Inglaterra."

Senyumannya yang sehangat matahari lenyap, mata hijaunya yang biasanya riang kini sedikit diwarnai kegelapan, kegelapan yang sama yang dahulu mewarnai masa lalu mereka. Romano bergidik. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masa lalu kedua Nation yang dahulu di masa jayanya pernah menguasai ketujuh samudra itu. Bergumam tentang memasak paella untuk makan malam, Romano beringsut pergi meninggalkan Spain dan England saling menatap satu sama lain.

Setelah Romano berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, England mendesah. "Sebegitu mengerikannyakah kita, Spain?"

Spain hanya angkat bahu, "Mungkin. Yang pasti dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian waktu kau menahanku berbulan-bulan sebagai tawanan bajak lautmu sebelum membiarkankanku pulang penuh luka-luka bekas siksaan," ujarnya ringan.

England bersedekap. "Itu kan masa lalu. Aku yang sekarang bukan bajak laut lagi, tapi seorang gentleman." tandasnya cepat, alisnya yang luar biasa tebal itu naik sedikit.

Spain hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu, Inglaterra. Tapi tetap saja…sampai sekarang aku masih membawa bekas lukanya. Mungkin seperti ini juga perasaan Japón terhadap América yang menghancurkan kedua kotanya…"

"Mari kita tidak bicara tentang topik itu," England memotong terburu-buru, menghindari berbicara tentang perang dan segala sesuatu yang membawa memori kurang enak. "Spain, sejujurnya aku ke sini untuk…berterimakasih."

Giliran Spain mengangkat alisnya. "Soal Japón?"

England mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Spain menggaruk kepalanya, ekspresi inosennya kembali. "Bukan masalah sih…tapi kenapa kamu waktu itu menyuruhku menghibur Japón, Inglaterra? Bukannya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri? Kalau kau memang menyukainya…"

"Sst, jangan keras-keras!" England mendesis panik, wajahnya memerah mengingatkan Spain pada Lovinonya tercinta. "Aku…tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah tersingkir, sudah kalah oleh Ludwig. Aku tidak bisa menghiburnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Hanya kamu yang bisa, Spain. Hanya kamu yang bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini untuknya. Maka dari itu…terimakasih, Spain."

Giliran Spain yang terdiam. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini England berterimakasih padanya. England yang penuh harga diri, sedikit congkak, dan penuh kebanggaan itu berterimakasih padanya. Sepertinya hari ini saja, dia bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Spain serta merta mengulurkan tangannya. Kaget, England menatapnya tak percaya, sebelum menyambut tangan berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari itu dengan tangannya yang putih pucat.

"Lawanmu berikutnya Ludwig kan? Berjuanglah, Antonio." England menyemangati, kali ini diiringi senyuman tulus.

Spain balas menyeringai, "Si. Kalau Alemania, aku tidak bisa janji akan mengalahkan dia lho. Musim ini dia kuat sekali."

England mengangguk, tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah merasakannya." Terbayang olehnya Germany yang membabatnya 4-1 tanpa belas kasihan di babak perenambelas.

Spain tersenyum prihatin,"Pokoknya aku akan berjuang. Kamu sebaiknya juga berjuang Inglaterra, soal Japón. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Japón, kapan kau akan bilang kepadanya?"

Wajah England seketika memerah dan dia mulai bergumam tidak jelas; lebih tidak jelas daripada America sewaktu pidato sambil makan burger. Spain tersenyum lebar sambil mengedip.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah atur supaya dia datang ke London's Eye malam ini. Kasihan lho kalau tidak ditemani."

Mata hijau England membelalak, mulutnya mangap seperti ikan mas kehabisan udara.

"Ba-Bagaimana…"

Spain mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan SMS Japan yang menyatakan terimakasihnya sekaligus apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas budi. Dengan horror England membaca balasan Spain, yang berbunyi:

"Ay, no problemo, Japón! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu malam ini datang ke London's Eye di rumah Inglaterra? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu~"

Spain nyaris tertawa melihat asap yang mulai muncul dari telinga England. Di satu sisi mantan bajak laut ini mirip dengan Romano juga ternyata…

Menggumamkan "Thanks" pelan, England berlari meninggalkan Spain, menuju pesawat terakhir yang akan menuju London. Spain menatap mantan saingannya itu, senyum tak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Nah! Aku punya waktu tiga hari sampai semifinal. Lovino mau nggak ya kalau kuajak jalan-jalan ke pantai~ Ah! Mungkin seharusnya aku minta kostum cosplay tomat dari Japón! Yah sekarang terlambat sudah~"

Sambil bersiul riang, Spain melangkah santai menuju hotel tempat dia menginap, di mana dia tahu Romano telah menunggunya.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Moushiwake arimasen: gomennasai/sumimasen satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Biasanya digunakan untuk menyatakan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Di sini saya menggunakannya untuk mengekspresikan penyesalan timnas Japan for letting down their country. Tapi beneran, waktu Japan kalah bahkan sayapun sampai nangis. Lebay yah...
> 
> (2)Literally "You did your best, blue samurai." Hasil mengeksploitasi Google-sama…
> 
> (3)Sekitar tahun 1609, kapal Spain bernama San Francisco yang bertolak dari Phillipines menuju Mexico terhantam badai di perairan Japan dan terdampar di desa yang kini dikenal dengan nama Onjuku. Penduduk Onjuku dengan baik hati merawat orang-orang asing tersebut dan bahkan representatif mereka, Don Rodrigo, bisa bertemu dengan Tokugawa Hidetada dan Tokugawa Ieyasu dan berbincang-bincang. Padahal masa itu Japan masih tertutup dan hanya membuka diri untuk Netherlands saja. Saya pun lantas menginterpretasikan peristiwa ini sebagai awal pertemuan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dengan Honda Kiku...
> 
> (4)"Terimakasih...saya senang sekali..." kira-kira seperti itu :)
> 
> (5)Literally "What should I do?" Lagi-lagi mengeksploitasi Google-sama.


End file.
